Advanced English
by jenxlana
Summary: Emma has lived in Storybrooke for as long as she can remember and she has a 4 year old son. This is her 5th year of teaching and she lives on paycheck to paycheck. She was thrilled for the new school year. Her teacher friends were waiting for her to come back to school after having problems with Henry's birth. So what was going to happen when she came in for her 5th year teaching?
1. Chapter 1

Emma was getting ready for the first day of school coming up. She had to get over to her best friend Mary Margret's house before she went shopping. She needed to get supplies and more books for her class room. She teaches English to the juniors and seniors that are in advanced courses at Storybrooke High. She got in her yellow bug and pulled a sleeping 4 year old Henry from the car. Mary was the only person that could handle Henry's condition. She headed towards Mary's house. Storybrooke was a small town. Emma lived on the middle class side of town. The store was on the high end side so she had to drive at least 10 minutes to it.

"Luv que mummmmy."

"I love you too, kid. Be good for Mary Margaret, okay?"

"K" Henry replied as a yawn slipped out of his mouth. His nap was in about 30 minutes and Mary could tell.

"Thanks Mary. I'll see you guys after."

"Okay bye Emma."

Emma got back in her yellow bug and drove away heading towards the store. When she got there, she went straight for the pencils and pens since she knew they were on sale. She grabbed a bunch and went to the counter. She paid and went to the library to get some books to keep her mini library in her room fresh.

Emma had seven books stacked on top of her arms as she walked up to the cash register to pay for the old books. When she got there she sat them on the counter and the lady began to ring them out. Emma grabbed her wallet out of her back pocket.

"That'll be $21.44 ma'am."

Emma grabbed a 10 and a 20 dollar bill from her wallet and looked up to give it to the worker.

When Emma looked up her jaw practically hit the ground. This woman was beautiful. She had to be around 20 right? She had a perfect complexion of tanned olive skin and amazing deep brown eyes. Emma was flabbergasted as she stood there. Practically drooling. She snapped out of it when saw the girl start to blush.

"Um I'm sorry. Here. Keep the change."

"But ma'am that's over an eight dollar tip."

Before Emma heard what the worker said she had already left the library. Running with her books to the car to save herself from making the wrong decision.

Emma already had a girlfriend. She had to think about that. Emma and Belle have been going out for about 3 months now. They were best friends, and then they decided to take it another step. Emma still lived in her own house and so did Belle but they were practically at each other's house every night. Emma couldn't make the wrong decision. She needed a clear mind so she went to pick up her son and go home to chill for the rest of the day. There's only two more days until school and she'll never have to go back to that library and see that beautiful woman ever again.

AN: Hello everyone! This is my first time on so this is probably a rough start. Anyways send me comments on how I'm doing? Twitter- jenxlana Tumblr- jenxlana Wattpad- gigglesw1234


	2. Chapter 2

So the first day came up pretty quick and to be honest Emma was excited and very ready. She got there 20 minutes earlier than she had to be. She dropped off Henry at daycare and went straight to school. She walked in her room and started setting up. She got everything ready and looked at her classes. She had five classes. Three of them were advanced English for juniors and the other two were for advanced seniors.

Emma went to get a coffee from the teachers lounge and was greeted by Mary Margret.

"Hey Em. How's it going? Are you excited!?"

"You obviously are. I'm okay. I'm tired but also excited. I need my coffee." Emma walked over to the pot and poured a large amount of coffee into her mug. She only put one pump of milk into it and started chugging it down.

"Woah slow down there."

"No Mary. I need it. I have three junior classes this year instead of only two. I'm going to die with these underage juveniles." Emma sighed as she poured more coffee into her cup.

"Well, excuse me. The kids are going to start coming so I'll see you later okay? You're going to have to tell me how terrible your classes are." Mary smirked as she left leaving Emma to deal with her thoughts about these kids.

Emma went back to her room and waited for the students. The bell rang signaling that the doors opened for the students. Emma sat straight up in her seat. She could do it. It was easy. She's been doing it forever now. She just didn't want to deal with juniors or seniors. Her first class was a senior class. Then it went: 2nd period was seniors, 3rd period was a free class for her, 4th was juniors, 5th was another free class, 6th was lunch, 7th was juniors, and 9th period, also the last period of the day, was a class of juniors. The class was small but it looked nice. She was happy that she had at least one easy class of the day.

The first period class slipped in and sat with their friends, which wasn't going to fly. Emma was strict, like she needed to be.

The first few classes were okay and no one hit on her yet, even though she felt a few guys looking at her ass. Emma was wearing a pencil skirt that was a size smaller than her normal but, it picked out ever curve. She wore a pink blouse with a nice pair of heels. Even though she wasn't into guys she liked being noticed and, she was defiantly getting noticed with that ass. Even though Belle didn't care what other people said or when they stared at Emma, the blonde new it pissed Belle off. She tried her hardest not to show off too much.

Belle worked in the library so it was a convince that the library was right under Emma's room. When it was 6th period and time for her to eat lunch she went down to the library to see Belle.

"Hey babe. You look hot as fuck in that."

"Belle! Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry, Ms. Swan." Belle said with a pouty face like Henry uses to get Emma to let him eat ice cream at night.

"That's better. So what are you doing? Wanna go get lunch together?"

"Hell yeah." When Belle realized what she just said she crinkled her face. "I mean heck."

"Better. Let's go."

Belle and Emma went to Grannies around the corner from the school. When they came back it was time for Emma's 7th period class.

Emma hated giving speeches but it was the first day of school and the students needed to know what she was about.

It was finally the end of the day and Emma was praising lord that she hasn't had a bad class yet. That was about to change when a familiar face walked into the room wearing a hoodie with jeans and some nice pumps. It was that same olive skin that she gave an eight dollar tip to. She was gonna be the death of Emma this year. This young girl looked like she was 20. She was just a junior and Emma was 24. She couldn't do anything and she knew it.

Emma began to have a pep talk to herself about this. 'Emma Swan you have a girlfriend. You don't even know this girls name. What are you doing get up there and start class. Shit.' It was already 3 minutes into class.

Emma looked up and finally realized that girl was looking at her from the back corner of the class with a crooked face on. She looked as if she was rich but she didn't care about it.

"Hello class. I'm Ms. Swan. I'll be your advanced English teacher for the school year. I hope you all love reading and doing essays."

Emma heard a bunch of sighs and moans and Emma started to laugh. She looked up and saw the girls eyes on her. It looked as if the girl was tearing my clothes to pieces the way her eyes tore me up.

"I'm going to take role so when I call your name stand up and tell me something about yourself. I'll go first. I'm Emma Swan. I have a son, Henry and he is 4 years old." Emma pointed to a young man in the front. "Now you go."

They made it all the way around until this young girl in the back with the hoodie was the only one left. She stood up and Emma eyed her.

"I'm Regina Mills. I transferred from Puerto Rico this year."

"Thank you Miss. Mills." Emma smiled lightly and Regina just pulled the sleeves of her hoodie farther down her arm.

Emma could tell there was something about Regina but she could also tell that Regina was insecure. What else was Regina hiding behind that beautiful tanned skin?


	3. Chapter 3

Emma finished up class. She told them to write a 2 paragraph essay telling her about themselves. Emma sat at her desk with ten minutes left in the period. She started thinking about how happy she'll be when she gets to see Henry after his day at daycare.

When Emma looked up she saw deep brown eyes staring at her. Emma didn't notice the automatic pull down of Regina's hoodie. She only noticed when the bell rang, Regina was the first to run out of the room. Emma got intrigued.

"Miss. Mills! Hey, Wait up!" Emma saw brown hair come to a halt. "Hey."

"Hi Mrs. Swan." Brown eyes looked down at her feet instead of at the pretty blonde now staring at her.

"It's Miss by the way. I'm not married." Emma said putting her hand just in eyesight of Regina showing her, her finger.

"I'm sorry Miss. Swan. I really do have to go.." Regina said finally looking up and when she did Emma had to do a double take. Those eyes were as warm as the sun. She just wanted to fall in them and never come out.

"Miss. Swan?" Emma jumped abruptly.

"Oh yes. Um I was wondering if you were okay. You seemed a little off. I remember you from the library, right?" Emma said half smiling.

"That's me. I'm fine. I have to go. I'm sorry." And then she was gone. Just like Emma fled the library just two days before. Emma stood there thinking about what had happened and decided to not think too into it.

XXXXX

Emma went in search for Belle as soon as she gathered up some papers of the students who turned their papers in early. she found Belle sitting beautifully by the window with a book in hand. "Hey babe. You're gorgeous in that lighting."

"Hey Emma. Thank you." The brunette blushed slightly before closing her book on her lap. "Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" Belle always invited the blonde over for dinner but she has never once invited Henry also. That was a pet peeve of Emma's; You must like her kid to date her. Emma skipped over that little part at the time she asked her out because, she was truly in love or so she thought.

"How come you never invite Henry over too. You know it's such a pain for Mary to babysit him, especially now that school is back." Emma sat down on the couch opposite of Belle. The brunette turned towards the blonde and started speaking.

"You know that I hate kids."

"Jesus Belle he's my son. You've known me for how many years and you're still acting this way around him. You need to get over it before I get really pissed." Belle started laughing.

"You're hilarious Em. You won't leave me. You love me. Even if I do hate tiny hands grabbing at everything."

"I'm going home. I will not be over tonight. Nor will I ever be over, unless you find somewhere in your cold heart for Henry."

"Wait. Em.."

"No Belle. It's either you learn to love Henry or I'm gone!"

"Fine. He can come. I'll even buy him a book." Belle said with a half smile trying to lure Emma back in. Belle never wanted Emma in the first place. It was just her parents that wanted her to have a girlfriend to keep her company. Emma didn't need to know that she was just a play doll though. Belle keeps her family happy by taking Emma to small events where her family is and Emma is happy because she thinks she has Belle's heart.

"Fine. You better be nice or I swear I will end everything we have been through. I can't come over tonight though. Henry has speech therapy." Henry's cleft palate keeps him from saying words correctly so he has to go to a special doctor to learn how to speak. Henry is on his sixth operation coming up in a few weeks so she is hoping it will be coming to an end very soon. She hates to see her poor little baby go through all of this at such a young age. Henry was born with a cleft palate and he was taken into immediate surgery. Then two weeks after they did another surgery. He has been a trooper, and Emma's little trooper at that.

"Fine Em. Text me tonight and we will have dinner on the weekend." Belle sighed and crossed her arms over the book she was reading before the fight. Emma stood up to stand in front of Belle.

"Okay. I have to go pick up Henry."

"Okay. I love you." Belle stood up and went in for a kiss. Emma kissed back and when Belle tried to deepen it Emma pulled away.

"You too. Bye." Emma left Belle standing there surprised that Emma didn't want to have a full blown make-out session but apparently she had really pissed her off. "Whatever," Belle thought.

XXXXX

Emma walked straight to her car and jumped in. She started crying and hitting the steering wheel of her car. She was so upset. Why had she actually fallen in love with the one person that hates her child? How could she love her? Emma was sitting there screaming and crying at the same time when she heard a noise. She grabbed a few Kleenex from her glove box in the Bug and wiped her nose only to hear another sound. She looked over to wear it came from and it was a tap on her door window. She used the Kleenex to clear her eyes from shadowy tears and rolled down the window. She was shocked at the sight.

"Miss. Swan? I heard screaming and I wanted to make sure everything was okay?" Brown met green and the whole world drifted away.


End file.
